Marriages aren't always a bed of roses
by Psychic4you
Summary: Amy has moved on from Sonic. She's is married with Shadow. But is she also happy with him when he shows her his true character? And what did happen with Sonic?


_**Shadamy_Sonamy: Marriages aren't always a bed of roses**_

I know this story will have spelling mistakes. I can't figure them all out.

Please have respect for my work and don't flame me.

Let's begin the story

After Sonic The hedgehog (18 years) broke Amy Rose (15 years) heart for a million time she has stopped chasing and catching him trying to persuade him to love her. She literally tried everything that was in her power that could convince Sonic to love her. She failed every time. She decided to move on and that how she came in contact with a new person named Shadow The Hedgehog (18 years). He said that Sonic is a fool and that he will never will change. She believed him and later they started to date with each other. Shortly after they dated this happened:

"Shadow I really love you. You make my life great." she said to him while they walked hand in hand.

"I love you too Amy." he replied coldly at her.

She stood suddenly in frond of him and he was wondering what was she's going to do.

"Shadow I have a question for you." She asked him a little nervous.

"What is it?" he replied at her.

"Do you want to marry me?" she questioned him blushing a lot.

"Of course I will marry you." He said back still coldly. They shared a kiss but it didn't hold for long.

Amy was overjoyed that she finally had somebody to live with forever. She couldn't wait to tell her friends about this. Well actually her friends don't even know she's dating Shadow. When they called her she found an excuse to not discover that she was with Shadow.

But after this she asked all her friends (even Sonic) to come over to her house because she had very exciting news. They all agreed to come over to her house.

Later when everybody was in her house (except Shadow because he was out for a mission) they all took a seat. Most of them lie in her couch but some were on a chair. They talked to each other.

"Can I have your attention please?!" Amy screamed in her house. They all looked up at her.

"Thank you. The reason I called you all her is because I have big news to tell you all." She announced happily.

"What is it Amy?" Sonic asked her wondered. He saw she was very happily so this was great.

"I am getting married!" she shouted. Everybody was looking with their eyes wide open. They didn't knew with who it was. Sonic on the other hand was shocked that she was going to get married.

"W-w-w-with who?" Sonic asked immediately feeling that his heart was falling apart in million pieces.

"With Shadow! I can't hardly wait!" she screamed again overjoyed.

"Wow Amy that's wonderful. Congratulations!" Cream said squealing in joy.

"I know, thank you Cream." She replied.

"Well Amy, were happy you found somebody that you're happily with." Tails spoke to her.

"Why thank you Tails." She said with a blush on her face

"T-t-t-t-that's g-g-g-great Amy." Sonic stuttered. He sounded happily Amy found somebody on the outside but on the inside he was just broken-hearted. He did had feelings for Amy but he didn't want to mentally chain himself while he was young. He wanted to live life until he was 20 and then he would give Amy a chance. He was too late.

"Thank you Sonic." She responded. She didn't actually paid attention that he was stuttering. She was to overjoyed with the thought off going to marry with Shadow.

"Sonic do you wish to be the witness of my marriage please?" she asked him happily.

"No Amy I won't." he answer to her. On the inside he was to heartbroken to be that on her wedding.

"AAAUUUWWW please for me?" she questioned again almost begging him to said yes. She used puppy eyes but it didn't affect him.

"No Amy don't try, I won't do it." he responded to her and got back to her seat. He looked away and hide his face from the group.

"*groan* Okay then. Cream will you be my witness off my marriage?" Amy asked Cream because since Sonic didn't want to be her witness. She wanted Sonic to be that. She didn't understand why he was acting like that.

"No problem Amy I will gladly be your witness." She responded to her happily.

"I am going home guys." Sonic said to them. They gave him a confused look.

"Why?" they all asked confused.

"Feeling a bit tired, that's all." He lied to them. They all believed him.

"Okay goodnight Sonic" they spoke to him.

"Bye guys." He replied sadly and go outside off the door.

He slammed the door closed and when he was outside suddenly his eyes started to water. He ran to his house and unlocked the door and when inside. He immediately locked it again and when to his bedroom. He fell on his bed while his tears were unstoppable. Normally he never cries, but with this? He couldn't hold them in and fell asleep have a nightmare from Amy's wedding.

Meanwhile in Amy's house there was still a good sphere. They were still happy for her, also they found it a bit early to get married at her age. But they wouldn't stop her of course. They held a little party for her and it was until in the early mornings.

The next day

Amy and Shadow wanted to be married as soon as possible. So they called all their friends to help with her decorations off her marriage. All came except Sonic for a reason. She didn't pay much to it much. They all helped with setting the things up and 3 days later they were done.

A week later

Amy and Shadow were nervous because today is was their marriage. Amy was in a beautiful white dress and Shadow in a black costume with white shirt and was waiting at the altar. Everybody took a seat on the chair in frond and they where all waiting for Amy. When she entered slowly in the church the wedding music started to play, she saw that there was a chair empty. That place was specially put for Sonic. He didn't come to her marriage.

"Jerk." She thought to herself. She really thought even if he wasn't going to be her witness she at least hoped he would come to her wedding. She was wrong. She made her way to Shadow and standing next to him. Looking happily.

Sonic did got an invitation off her wedding but he didn't want to go. He was to depressed that his girl would be married.

The priest came in and he started the ceremony

_My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions._

The ceremony was busy until they came on the sentences that would bind them forever.

_Amy rose, do you take Shadow The hedgehog, to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?_

I do. Amy answered.

_Shadow The Hedgehog, do you take Amy Rose for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?_

I do. Shadow replied.

Then they got the witnesses with them. Amy got Cream while Shadow got Knuckles. The rings came and Shadow putted the ring on Amy's finger and spoke: Amy Rose, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

Then Amy putted a ring on Shadows finger and said: Shadow, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" and after that Shadow and Amy kissed each lightly.

They all cheered for them. They held a party and it was going loudly.

Amy and Shadow got after the party to her house and then to bed together. Still kissing each other in love. Because it was a big day they're so tired that they didn't do anything (no, they didn't do "it"!). Amy was finally happy that she had the man she loved and that her life couldn't get better.

**Or at least that what she thought.**

The next day

Amy slowly waking up finding a sleeping hedgehog next to her. She kissed him on the lips and when downstairs to make some breakfast. Shadow came downstairs to see his new wife making breakfast. He just took a seat on a chair.

"Hurry up Amy, I am hungry!" he said loud a little angry in emotionless voice. He couldn't wait to eat breakfast. It was his first time they ate together in her house. While they were on dates they ate in restaurants.

"I'm working on it, have patience sweetie" she replied back to him.

He waited for 5 minutes but for him it was forever.

"Finally!" he said while Amy putted breakfast on the table.

"God, you're impatience." She replied back. He rolled his eyes and then he ate from the bread and spite it out. That food was horrible for him.

"WHAT THE HELL AMY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OUR SOMETHING! He shouted angry. Standing up the table.

"Shadow calm down please, don't shout at me." She said a bit scared off his reaction.

"MAKE ME SOMETHING ELSE!" he commanded at her.

"SHADOW I WON'T MAKE SOMETHING ELSE! IF YOU NOT LIKE IT GO MAKE SOMETHING ELSE YOURSELF!" she screamed back angry at him. He got over to her and slapped her hard in the face. She held her hand and the place he slapped her, tears where coming in eyes as she was sobbing.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" he said with a pointed finger at her.

"I go to work. See ya later." He finished and got out off her house and slammed the door that it almost broke. She was crying now, this wasn't the Shadow she knew. Normally he was sweet, gentle, and very nice for her. But this was the real Shadow!

Amy later got to her work to and at evening she was getting home. She was busy with cleaning her house. Shadow then came few minutes later in her house too.

"Good evening Shadow." She said a bit angry

He grunted and thrown himself on her couch watching TV.

"Amy, give me a beer." He said not looking at her but looking at the TV.

"I am not your slave you know!" she screamed at him. She was maybe married but she will not be his slave.

"I will not tell you again! give me a beer!" he shouted at her angry.

"NO I won't." she screamed back. He was tired off her and punched her with his fist in her stomach. She fell to the ground hurt and started to crying hard.

"Do as I say or I'll beat you more!" he commanded. She got up her feet and go to her fridge to give him his beer. He took I it and didn't even thank her for it.

Later that evening Shadow was tired off watching TV and got up his feet and made his way to the door. Amy saw this and wondered what he would do.

"Where *sob* are you *sob* going?" she asked him sobbing.

"I am going to the café. See you later Amy." he said and with that he left her. She was crying a lot and started to think what she put herself into. Before she was going to sleep Shadow came back with an evil smile on his face.

"Welcome back." Amy said sarcastic in a little angry voice.

He said nothing and made his way to her bedroom. They both fell asleep with their backs turned on each other. Amy was crying in her bed and Shadow stomped her for not being silence while he would get some sleep.

And that's how it went further. Shadow was completely abusing Amy beating her for not doing as he said.

_one year later:_

Amy was beginning to think he did some thing's in the café because it was always getting later and later when he got home. She had secretly spied him once by following him to the café. When Shadow went inside she saw he was going to a bat girl and started to made out with her. She was shocked by seeing Shadow making out with her, but that was not all. He got to a room with her and the room got locked. When she got close to the window off that room she heard the things she thought he would never do. She could see what was happening while her eyes fill with tears

"Oh Shadow…." The girl moaned while he licked her neck

"You like this don't you?" He said with a smirk on his face knowing he was pleasing his booty call.

"AAAAAHHHH SHADOW!" she screamed while he was getting lower. Also he was really fast in undressing her. Amy couldn't almost take it anymore but she needed to know the truth. After Shadow's booty call was completely undressed he started to 'eat' her out.

"*Moan**moan*moan* Shadow I..I…I can't hold much longer!" she yelled so loud. Amy was already crying and angry at the same time.

"SHADOW!" Shadow's girl yelled while she unleashed her orgasm.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmmm I love it." He spoke with an evil laugh

"Shadow can we please become one again?" she begged him. Amy was shocked.

"No Shadow wouldn't do that…He wouldn't….." she thought but it was too late already he given his virginity to someone else.

He nodded and started connecting with his girl. Amy didn't need to see the rest off it because she got the picture already.

She was completely broken because that's the reason he liked going to that café. When she got home she thrown herself on her bed. Not even Sonic has broken her so much like Shadow was doing. When he got to her house they started fighting because he cheated on her.

The next day Amy said she want to divorce Shadow. Shadow didn't want it that she divorced him and beat her up more. Then they started a fight divorce where Amy and Shadow seriously where getting hurt.

_One year later:_

Sonic was living his life but he was depressed all the time. He was happily Amy was save with Shadow (for what he thought anyway) but he couldn't stand the fact he had lost Amy. He went to Tails that tried and cheer him up. Sonic admitted to Tails that he loved Amy. But that she was married to Shadow. Tails said he should move on and don't think too much about Amy. Sonic just couldn't.

_Three years later: _

Amy (20 years) was still with Shadow (23 year) and fighting each other guts out as true enemies. They were screaming and beating each other. Until the neighbors called the police to their house. When the police arrived and both putted Amy and Shadow in handcuffs and go with them to the court.

Amy did here story off the facts that Shadow abused her and didn't let her go to divorce because he cheated on her. Shadow denied everything. But because their neighbors where there and told them that they screamed almost every night, they believed Amy's side and divorced Shadow and Amy. Amy was alone again.

Sonic had a few girlfriend but they weren't what he wanted, they all used him so that they could show to the world that they could get Sonic. Yet none off them were what Amy was. And not of them stayed longer than three-days. He didn't go to bed with anyone.

Now we find a depressed Amy Rose in her house and cried her heart out. This wasn't what she thought a married life would be. She wanted to go to the park but thought it would be a bad idea. Bad idea or not she did go to the park and put herself on a bench thinking about her five years she went through with Shadow. She cried with those memories. Suddenly Sonic (23 year) walked alone in the park as he saw Amy sitting on a bench. He made his way to her.

"Uhm hey Amy." he said softly looking away from her. She changed a lot over the years and was a really beautiful woman. But he knew he would never get her back because she's married to Shadow. For what he knew anyway.

"What do you want?" she questioned to him looking at him with a little anger. Not because she was angry at him but because she's angry at Shadow.

"I saw you crying, and I thought that you want to talk to somebody." He answered to her.

"Why do you care?" she asked him not looking to him. Why would Sonic care for her? He broke her heart so many times she started to doubt if he actually cared for her.

"Because I don't like seeing a girl cry. Especially not you." he answered at her. She was bursting out in tears.

"OOHHHH SONIC! It's been horrible! These five years have nothing but caused trouble *ahouhouhouhouhou ahouhouhouhnouhouhou*." She cried in his chest, he hugged her trying to comfort her. She cried her whole heart out.

"What did happen Amy?." he asked her wonder and was completely listening to Amy.

Amy did her story what happen these five years off her live. Sonic had to really listen well because she was still crying while doing the story. His rage for Shadow build up but he kept in control. He still hugged her tightly, he didn't want that Amy when through all off this!

"Don't worry Amy, it's over now. You're safe with me." He comfort her.

"Thank *sob* you *sob* she replied to him hugging him tightly. He didn't pull her off. He knew she was needing someone. And he would always be there when someone needs him.

Shadow walked also to the park and saw his Amy with nobody else but his rival Sonic. He was making his way to her.

"AMY!" he shouted at her. Sonic saw Shadow coming and held her close to him and Amy wanted nothing more but the protection of Sonic. She was afraid off Shadow now.

"What do you want?!" Sonic spoke to him in anger.

"I WANT MY WIFE!" he said pointing at Amy.

"I'M NOT YOUR WIFE ANYMORE!" she shouted at him. He got out his gun and point it to Amy!

"THAN NOBODY WILL!" Shadow screamed at her. Sonic reacts quick by getting in frond off her with his arms spread across Amy.

"You have to get through me first!" Sonic spoke to him.

"FINE BY ME!" he finished and started to shoot at Sonic. Sonic dodged his bullets and picketed up Amy bridal style and ran away.

Shadow was chasing them and still shooting at them but he misses. The police saw that there was a shooting scene going on and tried to follow it. To bad for them they couldn't follow them. Sonic had trouble dealing with running from Shadow with Amy in his arms and called Tails with his special watch that had immediately contact with Tails when ever he needed his aid.

Tails flew over in the X-tornado and got Amy with him

"Tails bring her to safety. I need to deal with a fake hedgehog." Sonic said to Tails. Shadow had lost Sonic for a moment but soon saw him.

"THERE YOU ARE FAKER!" Shadow screamed while charging at them.

"GO!" Sonic yelled at Tails. Tails nodded and flew away. Sonic was now sure Amy was safe.

Sonic was fighting with Shadow and at least could kick his gun out off his hands.

"Chaos spear" Shadow shout and thrown lighting spears and Sonic. Sonic took a few hits but he wasn't to hurt. Sonic kicked him in his face and cause him to fall back. He got back up on his feet and charged at Sonic. He punched Sonic in his stomach and he flew back a few meters.

"You are such a bastard Shadow. YOU DON'T DIVERSE AMY!" Sonic spoke and charged at Shadow.

"Chaos Blast" he shot at shot but didn't hit him. Sonic did his spin dash and got Shadow completly on his body. He flew back inched and was now he was getting weak. The police started to arrive and they held their guns pointed to Shadow.

Shadow was too weak to use chaos control. He saw he couldn't win this fight and surrendered. Sonic was rewarded for taking down this criminal.

Sonic nodded and asked Tails where he went with Amy through his watch. Tails said he took her to his house. Sonic understood and ran to Tails house.

"SONIC!" she screamed as she hugged him deadly.

"aaaa Amy….can't…breath.." he replied and she let go off him.

"Sorry Sonic I thought I never see you again." she said a bit worried

"Hey don't worry Amy, I never would leave you." He responded back.

"Oh Sonic, I missed you so much." She hugged him again, he hugged back.

"Amy I have to tell you something." He spoke to her looking at her.

"Amy I….I…love….you, I LOVE YOU AMY ROSE!" he screamed at her while his tears begin to form.

"Oh Sonic, I love you too. I always had, even when I was with Shadow." She replied to him.

"Amy after you got married, I was so heartbroken I couldn't face you anymore." He said a bit in shame.

"If I knew this all happend, I would have come sooner." He tells her almost crying.

"You were there when I needed you. I forgive you Sonic. I am sorry too I should have known Shadow didn't love me." She responded to him sadly.

"Don't worry, I love you and I really mean it out off the greatness off my heart." He said while putting his hand on his heart.

"Thank you Sonic, you make me feel alive again." she responded. He putted her in his arms and they stared to lean in on each other. They kissed in pure passion and love they had for each other. The Sonic broke when he saw Tails. But Amy fell asleep on him he picketed her up.

"Oh did I distributed the moment? I am sorry" he said apologizing.

Don't worry Tails. Thank you for picking her up." Sonic responded to him happily.

"It's okay Sonic, besides it was no trouble at all." He spoke to him.

"Thanks Tails. I am going with Amy to my house so that she can sleep a bit from her living nightmare." He finished and got with Amy to the door.

"Sure Sonic bye!" he said and Sonic ran to his house with Amy in his arms. He putted her on his bed and got close to her. They slept with each other with their stomachs turned to each other.

Shadow as accused off beating up his ex-wife and to attempt murder. For this he was locked away for the rest of his ultimate life. Yet he died in jail because his will to live was gone. He was alone in the afterlife.

Sonic and Amy became a couple. Sonic was completely the opposite off Shadow. He like her food, never beat her but kisses her, Never when to the café but spend time with her. They were getting a long with lots off dates as they spend the lost time. Years later Sonic proposed to Amy and she said "yes I will". Sonic and Amy were happily married and got two kids named Silvia (girl) and Gonzales (boy). They lived as family that you can only dream off, and Amy had completed her dream off marrying Sonic and have children with him. This was how she imaged a married life.


End file.
